One Peice: World Seeker
by alexrusso89
Summary: My version of The World Seeker game as the strawhats joined by new member Jessi D. Roger must survive the prison island and its surrounding islands
1. Film Gold

It was a massive floating island! Her eyes was surprised at the size of the ship as it could easily be mistaken as an island. The ship in which she sailed in contained a paper invitation to some island of dreams. She didn't care for that, all she cared about was getting her ship fixed.

So she entered the facility, her eyes taking in all the marvelous design within the casino walls.

"Welcome my lady." A short man with imp like face greeted Jessi at the doorsteps of the floating grand casino. He trail of thought vanished and she focused on the man before her.

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay." The blonde with purple highlight haired lady was wearing a skin tight dress. She had her cutlass and Flintlock ready for use at any time.

"Yes we'll take care of that for you." The man said

"Um Ok." The woman begun to follow the man but the man put his hands up to stop her.

"It's completely complementary. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. My lovely colleague will help show you around." The man signalled to a beautiful lady with pink hair. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and guided her into one of the slots.

"Come with me, um sorry your name miss?" Asked the pink haired lady as she led her to a chair in front of a slot machine.

"My name is Jessi." And the woman guided her hands to the knob of the machine. She helped her push the knob down and Jessi was suddenly hooked as she kept winning.

"Wow I can't believe this, you're really lucky!" Exclaimed the pink haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe this..." Jessi was stuck in this moment. It was a wonderful feeling she was getting from win after win and gold coins coming out of the slot machine that she forgot what she was doing. Thoughts of Luffy entered her mind and it snapped her back to reality.

"But I have to go.." Jessi begun to stand up but the lady pulled her back down on her current slot machine.

"Just one more, shouldn't hurt right?" The woman placed her hands behind Jessi's back and she placed her hand on the knob of the slot machine. She pulled down the knob with an all in stipulation, expecting immediate gratification, but surprise to find that not only did she lose all of her earnings but she double downed and now owe the casino more money than she could ever imagine. As the shock of the loss finally made her aware, she could feel someone influencing her own aura and she felt it by the hands of the woman touching her back.

"What's wrong? Before we let you go, you have to pay us back." Jessi jumped up from her chair slapping the hands of the pink haired lady away from her.

"You did this?" She figured out that she had something to do with her luck, this lady who kept being close to her.

"If you can't pay with money, how about your head...Jessi D. Roger of the Strawhat Pirates..." Jessi's eyes widened and she immediately drew her Flintlock' but the woman beat her to the punch by launching several golden coins at her.

Jessi twirled in the air, her rotation was strong enough to deflect the gold coin. She readied her flintlock and was about to fire when a giant hulking man tackled her straight to the ground.

The woman shook her head and looked at the man. "I had that Dice..." Then the woman addressed the other people inside the casino. "...Just a security breach nothing to see her, please return to your games."

"Sure you did Baccarat." Replied the big man named dice. Then emptiness as Jessi faded into nothing.

Meanwhile outside the establishment, a group of three people entered the floating casino ship looking for their friend. They were tipped by random people of seeing a mini ship sail through the seas and they managed to trace her to the floating casino ship.

There was a commotion behind the slot machine and the trio immediately rushed into action. The green haired man pulled out two of his blades, holding them by his side as he ran through the crowd, skillfully dodging the crowd. One of the men was jumping through tables followed by another man. The arrived at the scene expecting to find their friend but instead found a group of pirates creating troubles.

"What are you looking at?" Said a man they assumed was the captain. Zorro replied by sheeting his sword and beginning to walk away but this seemed to have irritated the pirate further. "I said what are you..." He tried to grab Zorro but was met with the combined punch of the two men he came with. Frankie and Sanji. Then his crew was visibly angry at this and tried to attack once more, it only took Zorro one blade to handle the four members of the pirate crew.

"Bravo! You cleared our casino's immediate threat! Thank you." A tall muscular man approached them while clapping both hands. He had slicked green hair and a sly smile on his face. This man couldn't be trusted.

"We'll be on our way now." Zorro begun but the man was persistent.

"As the people who helped us stop a rowdy group of pirates, I insist you stay."

"We'd rather not." Replied Sanji who was leaning on a broken poker table.

"You heard the first mate." Said Frankis stepping up beside Zorro.

"That's unfortunate because you're friend would insist you stay.." Their ears perked at the mention of their friend. "...her life depends on it." The man had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Sanji was charging at the green haired man heads on but was stopped by Zorro. He pointed at a button he had on his hands and both Frankie and Sanji immediately understood.

"Glad that you noticed before it was too late. Here's the deal, get back to me in 24 hours with the 1 billion beri she owes us and we all walk away from this. Got it?"

"How do we know you really have her?" The man tossed them her cutlass which landed at Zorro's. It was enough evidence that Jessi was indeed with them.

"24 hours." The man gave them a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of casino dwellers.

Angry and frustrated the trio walked out of the casino, the rain pouring heavily.

"Where are we going to get 1 billion beri?" Sanji said out loud as this was in the mind of the other two.

"You wouldn't need 1 billion beri if you listen to me." The group was alert but they couldn't sense the arrival of the woman. "The name is Carina, and I'll help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can believe what you're saying?" Zorro was cautious but will accept any help given to them specially with such a dire situation.

"Here's the deal. Gild, the man who spoke with you, used to be a good person, he helped others with his ability. But this world changed him, it changed him for the worse. Now Gild is obsessed with the idea of controlling the world through his heavy influence in the world's wealth. He owns 20% of it, a very heavy influence on the world when you basically own 1/5th of it. This drive changed him and made him delusional. You are part of the Strawhat Pirates correct?"

"We are."

"Then beating him should hopefully set him back on the right track. That is my hope at least." Carina ended her thought hopefully it would be enough to convince them to help her.

"Say we listen to you and go through your plan, why us?" Sanji was leaning towards believing her, but not just yet.

"You made quiet a name for yourself. A crew of the strongest people in the world. Although most impressive was bringing down the Donquixote pirates. You see, Gild use to be hunted down by Doflamigo, until he eventually gave up and decided to make him a business partner instead. But Strawhat Luffy managed to defeat the Donquixote empire. I wish for the same thing to happen with Gild." Her explanation was acceptable, but was her plan any good? Zorro looked at both Frankie and Sanji who nodded their head in agreement. Then Zorro finally said...

"Okay, we'll listen to you."

"Great, but first where is the rest of your crew?" Carina asked, expecting the full might of the Strawhat Pirates.

"We are enough for now, Luffy will arrive shortly" Frankie said with Zorro and Sanji agreeing.

"There's only three of you, four if you count Jessi that won't be enough to stop Gild Tesoro." Carina was sure that they won't be enough.

"Trust us " Replied Frankie with a smile, and after doubting them some more, Carina finally agreed to give them her plan.

"Initially I had a two part plan, first would invade the entire ship from all sides, then scale the outer wall to the highest tower where Jessi is currently located. Well that plan is out of the window so what do you suggest?"

"I will scale the wall myself." Said Zorro confident in his abilities, even against a world power like Gild. " Franke, Sanji you will cause enough commotion inside the casino. Easy, simple, let's get to it."

"I still think this is suicide but here goes nothing." Carina laid out the blueprint of the casino to which the group had a little over an hour to go over it.

An hour later…

Everyone was in position. Carina left the group in an effort to divert Gild's attention from the place where Jessi was being held. Zorro stood while Sanji and Frankie entered the casino once more.

Sanji and Frankie acted as the perfect distraction. "Everyone get out now!" Frankie yelled firing into the ceiling, causing the roof to drop some shards of glass. This display caused enough panic for the people in the casino to immediately evacuate. Within 10 mins, the entire casino was cleared except for three people. Baccarat the woman who controls the luck of anything she touches, Dice a very powerful man, and Tanaka, the small man who can phase through walls without a problem.

"You better have our money." Said Tanaka with an impish smile across his face.

"Or else." Dice began to slam his fist into his open palm.

"Well that's nice to know, but we don't have any money." Suddenly a golden coin flew pass Sanji head. Luckily he was quick enough to dodge, otherwise he would be dead.

"You will regret this." Baccarat was tossing several coins in the air. It was three Gran Tesoro executives versus two Strawhat Pirates.

Meanwhile…

Zorro scaled the wall fairly easily. He had no trouble at all, even entering the window that led to where Jessi was being held. He saw her immediately as she was covered in a golden prison, sleeping from the exhaustion of being held captive for some time. She immediately went by her side and woke her up.

"Jessi...wake up." He shook her awake.

"Huh...Zorro? What.." Jessi finally awoke and Zorro began analyzing the gold encasement around Jessi's body.

"Hey can you feel the rest of your body." He asked because only Jessi's head was exposed.

"Yeah it's there why?" Before Zorro could answer, his two blades cleanly sliced the golden encasement. Each slice of his sword taking a chunk out of Jessi's body casing. After five minutes, Jessi was completely free.

"Thanks. But beware of the Gild guy, he is very powerful." Jessi said.

"Don't worry about it, go back down to the casino and meet up with Luffy, I'll take care of Gild." Zorro said as he handed her cutlass back to her. Jessi was excited to see her cutlass back, smiled once more at Zorro, and jumped out of the window. It was the fastest way back down after all.

Zorro shook his head and chuckled as behind the door before him, Gild would be waiting. At Least this was according to Carina, so far her plan had been working.

He sheeted both of his blades and opened the double door revealing Gild Tesoro on the other side of the door.

"Welcome Roronora Zorro of the Strawhats." His hands was outstretched as the giant dome like room was covered in liquid gold, all from the ability of Gild himself.

"I'm glad to be here, thanks." He gave him a smile, placing his hands on each blade and charging straight at the gold man.

Back in the lobby.

Sanji managed to keep Baccarat and Tanaka at bay while Frankie was trying to outmuscle the enemies' muscle man in Dice.

Sanji was doing okay but the two on one advantage was obvious. He tried to strike with a flaming foot at Tanaka but he disappeared on the floor. Then Baccarat just kept launching coins at him, each one hitting him successfully. Tanaka got Sanji's legs and pulled him into the ground merging him with the cement flooring. Tanaka then reemerged in front of the sunken Sanji and Baccarat had a coins aimed directly at the head of the sniper. She launched the coin only to be met with a bolt of lightning, hitting the coins out of the air.

"Who the hell is that?" Baccarat exclaimed but had to jump back in order to dodge an arrow aimed directly at her.

"Hello again luck lady, I'm back to return the favor." Jessi D. Roger revealed herself, completely surviving the fall from the sky tower of the casino.

"You want to test your luck against me, fine! Have at it." Baccarat and Jessi brought their battle into the middle of the casino floors, leaving Sanji to fight against Tanaka single handedly.

"You know I always thought the Strawhat pirates would be stronger...I guess I was wrong." Tanaka taunted Sanji which would cost him as Sanji decided to show him how a Strawhat Pirate really exploded out of the ground while Tanaka smirked, phasing through the wall. What the little man did not expect was Sanji kicking through the wall as well, chasing him throughout the facility. It became a game of cat and mouse for the duo where Tanaka was running while Sanji was going after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tanaka phased right past the area where Frankie and Dice were battling, where Frankie heard what he said. Sanji gave a smirk in which Frankie chuckled giving his friend a high five before continuing on his own fight.

"The hell do you think you are!" Dice was pissed off as Frankie had enough time to mess around and give his friend a high five.

"Oh sorry." Frankie returned to his fight with Dice, noticeably fighting with a handicap, his devil fruit ability never once manifesting. He was using his shear strength against the man before him and they were fairly evenly matched. Dice tried to grapple him but Frankie's toughness prevailed. Frankie made contact with a punch but Dice has tough skin that absorbed the impact.

"AHHHH!" Dice was getting angrier and angrier throwing a wild punch at Frankie. The cyborg put up a shield just in time with both arms but the punch hurt more than usual. It sent him flying to a nearby wall, crashing into it. As the dust settled Frankie saw that Dice's arm was now covered in Armament Haki.

"Great..." Frankie thought this would be easy. Looks like it's getting close to the time to end this. Frankie removed himself from the wall and activated his Frankie special blast. Dice's vision blurred as he felt immense pain in his abdomen. He had enough time to look down to see that Frankie had launch a devastating blow on him. Then nothing, as Dice was launched through several buildings from the attack of Frankie. Without a doubt, Frankie comes out victorious.

The body of Dice laid motionless by a table and Tanaka took a second to look at his buddy. He immediately panicked to learn that Dice was beaten. Tanaka tried to phase once more only to be caught by the hands of the chef. Sanji had finally caught Tanaka.

"Any last words?!" His voice echoed menacingly and Tanaka quivered in fear. Just as Sanji was about to deliver the finishing blow, Tanaka passed out. He could not handle himself at such high pressure moment. "Damn it, I guess that's that..." Sanji thought that he would get a good fight, too bad. He reverted back to his normal form while placing Tanaka right beside Dice. Vinsmoke Sanji prevails.

Then there was Baccarat whose luck ran out as Jessi had her flintlock pointed directly at the face of the lady. She got close quickly as her skills was just too much for the lucky woman.

"Do it then." Baccarat taunted her as she grasp her side where an arrow was driven straight through. "Kill me!"

"No." Then Jessi struck her on the side of her head, effectively knocking her out. Gol D. Roger's daughter claims revenge.

Sanji joined her and Frankie as well, Jessi pulled both men in a hug to which the two men comforted her. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, you're okay." Sanji said.

"You got a lot of explaining Miss!" Frankie joked causing a round of laughter.

"So where's Zorro?" Asked Luffy as he walked in and the trio looked up on the highest ceiling of the casino, seeing the building physically shake from impact. Then suddenly they saw a man crashing down on the floor in front of them with Zorro with his two blades on the chest of said man. In the eyes of all who could see her, they could swear he was releasing a demonic aura around him.

Zorro emerged from the wreckage with minor scratches while the same can't be said about Gild Tesoro.

He was conscious yet he was beaten. "All my life I have been vying to be the King of this world, I have wealth beyond imagination, I escape the grasp of all four emperors...and I lose to you, the First mate of Strawhat Luffy." He shook his head as Zorro got off of him. Gild removed his golden armor and continued to contemplate his decisions in life. "Damn it!." Gild got on his knees and began slamming his fist on the ground. But he was stopped from further damaging his hand by Carino, who held him and gave him a hug.

"Shsss" She kept on saying as he looked completely devastated.

Luffy, Zorro, Frankie, Sanji and Jessi gave them a moment and the four caught up with each other.

Gild and Carina finally came out to join the Straw hat pirates.

"So..." Gild began but was abruptly interrupted by Zorro.

"You're looking for a purpose now that your reign was ended. " Zorro said

" You have seen the error of your ways id like you to be an ally of us " Luffy said

"We...wow...I was going to say we were going to lay low and lay off the underground business...but your offer is intriguing." Gild looked at Carina and she nodded. "We'll have to talk about it. And sorry for kidnapping you." Gild said to Jessi.

"All in the past." She said with a smile. And the group separated. Gild and Carina returning to their casino, with a lot to talk about. Then the Strawhat Pirates will finally return home, with their friend safe and sound.

Gild Tesoro and his crew told Luffy that he will need time to process the offer which he had placed before him. They would help each other, Gild would have a place in the world other than a dirty casino owner. On the flip side, the Strawhats would have access to 20% of the world's wealth.

They finally arrived at the Thousand Sunny where Nami was waiting at the port for them. She had a serious expression which made Jessi a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry Captain, I blame myself i just." Jessi began but Luffy put up his hands.

"No need to explain Jessi, it is not your fault. So please don't run away like that again." Luffy snickered a little before continuing. "Your part of this crew. No matter what I look out for all of you. This is my duty and my responsibility, but first and foremost my ultimate goal as you are my tailor. What are we supposed to wear now if you are gone?" This caused a round of laughter in the room.

"Thank you Captain."

"No problem." With that the Strawhat Pirates were reunited. Luffy was fully healed from his injuries in whole cake island. Zorro did a wonderful job filling in for the captain while he was healing. Luffy looked at the three from the corner of his eyes while talking to his crew. Some other time...much sooner than later.

"Oh by the way, Jessi is Gol D. Roger's Daughter, Ace's sister."

To this the group looked at Luffy then at Jessi.

"Wow…"

Suddenly there was an explosion as a warning shot had been fired, a marine ship appeared.

" Straw hat Pirates you are under arrest"

" Shit"


	2. Sky prison raid and rescue

It was the middle of the night, around 1 in the morning. The Thousand Sunny, covered by a thick fog.

"Why did i agree to this mission." Jessi was sitting in front of the mini merry in which the four people were riding. The Thousand Sunny was below them in the ocean, the mini merry was in the cloud sea. They have bypassed the first patrol and are now hidden behind a thick fog, hiding them from detection. Nami happened to know somethings about The sky prison, rumours of treasure. Ussop was driving the boat. Nami was sitting behind Jessi and Zorro was sleeping on the back of the boat.

"That must be the gate then?" Jessi pointed at the dock, they had to somehow enter the sky prison without causing any alarm.

"Yeah, stay close, follow my lead and we will be fine." Ussop docked their small boat, and the first to enter. He was followed by Zorro who finally awoke from his slumber then Nami and Jessi brought out the rear. The four stayed close, stopping every now and then to avoid night patrols that happened to cross their path. As they got closer to the giant entrance, Nami knew exactly what they needed to do as Sanji landed after using sky walk ability"

"Sanji, can you please open the door." Nami whispered to her ally, who nodded his head in agreement.

"With pleasure." Sanji jumped in the air gathering momentum before kicking the giant door wide open causing a loud banging sound to emit in the air.

"Let's go!" Zorro exclaimed running to the closes place where the group could hide. They found the locker room where they all waited out what the patrol would do.

"Damn it who caused all that noise?" Yelled the Warden.

"Sir we have no idea, the doors just swung open!" Replied a night guard.

"Damn it! Close the gate! You telling me there's ghost in here now! If you guys think for one second you're scaring me then you're all wrong! Issac does not get scared!" Yelled the Warden. Footsteps followed and disappeared.

"Alright, you know the plan, let's go." Zorro said, the group nodded and went their ways.

"Right over there, an elevator!" Jessi pointed at an elevator but when she and Nami approached, it needed a card key to enter. "Damn we need to find a ladder to get down." Nami said.

Sanji kicked right through the door revealing a staircase going up. "There we go ladies."

Level 1 Chopper

"Great!" Exclaimed Chopper, as he made his way along to his position. Chopper had to hide a few times but he soon found a console he was looking for, chopper pushed a few buttons, behind him he could hear a rowdy bunch of inmates finally out of their cells.

Surveillance Room

"What the hell is all that noise!" A marine was going crazy, he could not get a wink of sleep that night.

"Sir! We got a riot going on!"

"What!? I'll handle it! Get me 50 men!".

"Sir yes sir. And sir..." but it was too late, the surveillance room door opened as the guards looked in shock as massive monster reindeer appeared before them.

Level 2 Nami and Jessi

"Nami we got company." Said Jessi as she noticed several guards immediately caught on to them.

"I got it." The easiest solution to a quick and efficient way is simple as freezing them all. "Ice Age!" With a quick hand gesture and the summon of her Climatact, Nami has frozen the guards that were after them.

"That works." Jessi said the duo soon reached what they were looking for, the vault.

" Ok lets crack this open" Nami said getting to work as Ussop joined her.

Level 3 Zorro and Sanji

Zorro and Sanji made their way onto a balcony on level 3 of the sky prison.

" Now we go up undetected " Sanji said jumping activating his sky walk ability, Zorro took out two of his swords and began to climb up the side of the prison.

Vault Room

"Lets hurry Nami!" Ussop said .

"Treasure i can almost taste it!"

"Lets just get the vault open" Jessi said who was on look out duty.

Nami giggled excitedly ad the final lock in the vault opened with a loud clunk, the massive Solid metal door slowly swung open, Nami's face fell as she saw the vault was empty.

" There was no treasure" Nami said, she gasped " Its a trap!"

Level 6 Luffy

"New fish the prisoners started to yell and thrash around.

" Shut up you bastards!"

They were all yelling something about Luffy.

The gaurds brought Luffy out onto the roof, it was a massive area and at the

Far end sat Warden Issac.

The last defense of Prison was Warden Issac, Along with a hundred guards.

"Ah the legendary Strawhat Luffy" the warden said " I hope you enjoy your stay here, because your not leaving for a very long time " he continued.

" Sorry im not planning on staying " Luffy responded, getting a chuckle out of the Warden

" Oh and how are you going to escape? We have you outnumbered " The warden said, just then Sanji and Zorro landed on the roof.

Sword fighting ensued between both the Marines and the Straw Hats, Luffy took on Warden issac, A marine made a Beeline for the escaping Luffy " Hello" The marine said, a smile on his face. His swung his sword, Luffy dodged every time, Luffy then knocked Marine flying with a heavy swing. Luffy then sauntered across the deck with the up most confidence.

" Strawhat your going nowhere" Warden Issac's voice stopped Luffy in his tracks "

Luffy spun around just in time to block a strike from the warden. The warden used his speed and Sea stone gauntlets, that he can fire off, to quickly over power Luffy, however Luffy saw the window of opportunity and he took it.

While the Warden was Distracted by one of his marine's, Lufy fired his gum gum rocket, Luffy watched the Warden staggered back. Luffy then jumped off the side along with Zorro and Sanji.

Level 1

Nami, Ussop and Jessi met up with Chopper as they all board the mini merry and headed for the Thousand Sunny.

" I hope the boys will be ok" Jessi said looking up at the sky prison

" They should be fine " Nami said

Sunddely the mini merry was hit by a fist, knocking all the strawhats out of the merry and towards the island below.

Sanii caught Zorro and the two headed for the island below.

Brook, Nico Robin and Trafalgar Law all ran for cover as flying Pacifista's were attacking the Thousand Sunny, Frankie quickly grabbed the helm and steered the Sunny towards the island.

Luffy flew through the sky " Looks like im heading for the ocean " Luffy noticed " Gum gum ballon " he said inflating himself. Suddenly the wardens fist hit Luffy, causing him to deflate and plummet to the island below.

The warden stood on the roof of his sky prison

" Sir, should we go after them?" A marine asked

" No need" the warden replied " We control the island below, they wont get far " he continued, he then walked inside his prison.


End file.
